The Death Star
by Rinoa4
Summary: *Chapter 8 up* Three years after the defeat of Ultimecia..everything may seem right...but soon, the Death Star will rise...Squall and Rinoa don't see what is coming...what their daughter may be...
1. Preparing

thedeathstar Author's note: This is my very very very first fic I ever wrote! I hope you all like it, and please R&R. Thanks! Oh yeah, this story is set three years after the defeat of Ultimecia. Characters are now around the age of 20, or just turning 20. Also, the boring stuff, characters in this story do not belong to me except for one of them which I will name later. 

**The Death Star**

Chapter One: Preparing 

Everything was fine. Balamb Garden had more SeeDs, people were at peace, nothing, not even a ripple, seemed to be wrong. Especially for six SeeDs…or we should say five SeeDs and one sorceress. Quistis Trepe, happy as ever for her new found love with Seifer and she had also gotten her instructor license back. As for Seifer…he was aloud back into Garden and also found love for his former instructor. Zell, he found love…for his hotdogs. Yep, true love with hotdogs a.k.a. pig tailed girl in library. Selphie, spunky and jumpy as ever before, still with Irvine. Irvine, the ladies man, trying to hold back the temptation to flirt with other girls for Selphie would be mad. Rinoa Heartilly, only sorceress of their time, is just doing great with Squall. So Squall, the ever so cold lion, finally smiling, and talking…but still a bit quite…   
Squall smiled at Rinoa as they stood on the balcony of their room. He had been with Rinoa for three years now…maybe more. Squall knew that she had come and melted his icy walls that once surrounded him. He also knew that he needed her, as much as she needed him.   
"Squall?" Rinoa waved her hand in front of Squall's face.   
"Hmm?" Squall was still smiling from his thoughts.   
Rinoa giggled," What are you thinking of now?"   
"Stuff…"Squall took off his smile.   
"After three years you still rarely ever tell me what you're thinking of in that head of yours," Rinoa pouted.   
Squall shrugged, "Whatever…"   
Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Well I'm gonna go get lunch instead of listening to you say whatever. See ya!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked off the balcony and out of the room.   
Squall watched as his angel disappeared off down the hallway. He walked over to his bed and grabbed his jacket. He slipped it on and went off to the cafeteria to join Rinoa.   
* * *   
Zell waved his hand, in gesture for Rinoa to come sit at his table with Selphie, Irvine, and Quistis. Rinoa smiled and joined them with her plate of food.   
"Hi Rinoa!" Selphie greeted.   
Irvine grinned," So how's Squall?"   
"He's fine," Rinoa replied, eager to start her lunch.   
"He hasn't…ya know…" Irvine poked his index fingers together again and again.   
Rinoa blushed and Quistis slapped him playfully on the back.   
"Nope…after all this time…we've done nothing serious," Rinoa laughed just as Squall entered.   
Quistis nodded at Squall, "Hi Squall."   
Squall gave her a little nod back as he took a seat beside Rinoa. Selphie then stood up.   
"Ok people, I have an announcement to make!" Selphie announced and all attention was hers at the table. "I'm planning a party for Rinoa's 20th birthday!" Selphie squealed.   
Zell punched the air. "Oh yeah! There MUST be hotdogs!"   
"We'll talk about food later! Rinoa, it's your birthday in a week right?" Selphie asked, leaning over the table.   
Rinoa nodded, "It is."   
"Yay! I'm getting people in Garden to help with the cake and decorations and like activities!" Selphie jumped up and down.   
Quistis smiled, "I'll help with the stuff like maybe the music group…"   
"Thanks Quisty!" Selphie clapped her hands together.   
Squall asked, "What do I do?"   
"You just make sure you don't scare Rinoa away before the party!" Selphie said jokingly.   
Squall gave his usual frown and Rinoa chuckled, "Thanks Sephie, I didn't know you would get so…big in this!"   
"My pleasure!" Selphie said. "Irvine, can you hand out the invitations?" Selphie held out a bundle of cards in blue envelopes.   
"Sure thing sweety," Irvine winked at her.   
"And Zell…you can…" Selphie scratched her head.   
"I'll be in charge of the food! Well, I'll need help…but I want to help with the food!" Zell exclaimed.   
Rinoa smiled at her friends, "Thanks everyone!"   
"Hey where's Seifer?" Selphie asked Quistis, narrowing her eyes.   
Quistis blushed, "He's still sleeping in my room…I think he didn't sleep well last night."   
Irvine was about to raise his two index fingers but got punched on the side by Selphie.   
"Well Quisty, just tell him about Rin's party," Selphie said.   
* * *   
_ I sure have great friends…_Rinoa thought as she laid down on her bed. _Maybe Irvine's right about Squall and me not doing something serious after three years…no…what am I thinking?!_   
Then there was a knock on Rinoa's door. "Who is it?"   
"…It's me, Squall. Can I come in?"   
"Of course, the door isn't locked," She replied as she sat up on her bed.   
Squall came in and closed the door behind. "Well Irvine asked if you minded if one of the invitations said the name General Caraway on it…so he would be invited…"   
Rinoa stiffened at the name. "…"   
"If you don't want him to come…"   
Rinoa shook her head. "No, it's okay…I think it is about time we have a little talk…it has been a while."   
Squall sat down beside Rinoa. "Yeah, that would be a good idea. Just talk to him…he'll understand." _Oh boy, I sound pathetic…_   
Rinoa giggled, "You sound so pathetic!"   
Squall frowned. _Is she reading my mind?_   
"Well, I'll talk to him…my birthday is a good day to talk to him." Rinoa smiled at him.   
_And a good day for me to ask you…_ Squall thought. Then he smiled. "Well I'll just be on my way. I have to get something for Cid."   
"Ok, bye Squall." Rinoa said as he watched him close the door behind him.   
* * *   
(6 days later)   
Selphie bounced through the ballroom, looking at the decorations and balloons. Quistis joined her.   
"So, do you think we need more balloons?" Quistis questioned.   
Selphie look at the dozens and dozens of balloons. "Naw…if we do get more it'll cover the whole floor up! Oh yay! Tomorrow we're gonna PAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!"   
Quistis sighed at Selphie's inmatureness. "Well I'm going…I have to mark a phew hundred exams." She then walked off.   
After a few seconds, Irvine came up to Selphie. "All the invatations are sent!"   
"Alright!" Selphie jumped onto Irvine.   
Irvine stumbled back a bit and laughed. "Rinoa said it would be ok if Laguna comes too…"   
"Oh yay! Sir Laguna's coming!" Selphie smiled.   
Zell skidded by. "Sir Laguna's coming? Oh cool! Squall will be so pleased!" He said sarcastically.   
"Aw get over it! Squall won't mind…will he? I mean Laguna's here for the party…not for the ever so scary talk that Squall is so fearful of!" Selphie said and trotted off.   
Zell frowned after her. "Better not tell Squall…he'll go mad."   
Irvine shrugged. "Eh…maybe those two do need to see each other.   
  



	2. The Party

thedeathstar2 Author's note: Okay, the first chapter was BORING, but later on in the story I'll make it more...exciting! I promise! Please R&R. 

**The Death Star**

Chapter Two: The Party 

It was the day of Rinoa's 20th birthday, and everyone was busy and scuttling about. Squall, however, sat on a bench, waiting for Zell to appear. _Damn him, where the hell is he?!_ Squall muttered under his breath.   
Just then Zell ran up to him, a small velvet blue box in his left hand. "Hey man! I got it right in time! Here you go, and here's your actual ring back." Zell handed him his Griever ring and the small blue box.   
"Thanks."   
"No problem man! Well, I gotta go! Bella's waiting for me to help her pick a dress for the party!" Zell ran off in the direction of the dorms.   
Squall gripped the tiny box tightly. _This is going to be hard to say..._   
_* * *_   
Rinoa picked up her cream coloured dress that she wore three years ago, the dress the she wore when she first met Squall. She held it to herself and looked at the mirror. _I've been only wearing this...nah, I'll choose something else..._   
Rinoa then picked up a velvet pinkish red dress that was quite long and held it up to herself. _To red...this is to Quistis like..._   
Her hands searched her closet when she saw a glimmer of light blue. She took it out. _I never noticed this dress before...quite nice...my colour to!_   
She held up the sparkly light blue dress up to herself. She smiled in satisfaction and went to her bathroom and changed. Selphie knocked on the door. "Rinny! The party is gonna start in half an hour! You better hurry!"   
"I'm almost done! I just need to fix my hair!" Rinoa called from the bathroom.   
"Ok, see ya then!"   
Rinoa brushed her hair out and made share one strand was sticking out. She looked at her necklace which only contained one ring now, her mother's. Somehow, Squall asked for it back two days ago, saying that he needed to borrow it. She shrugged and left the room.   
* * *   
Squall walked into the tightly packed ballroom. Lots of people were talking, little ones were trying to get a balloon from Selphie, and many were dancing. He searched the room for Rinoa and his eyes landed on a sparkly blue dress. _Wow, she looks fantastic... _He smiled to himself and walked over to her, whom she was talking to...   
"Oh hi Squall!" Rinoa smiled at him.   
Squall still stared at the man Rinoa was talking to.   
"Hey son."   
Squall frowned, "I am not your son..."   
Laguna sighed, "Whatever. Don't worry. I'm not here for the talk so don't be scared of me."   
Rinoa giggled, "Is the word whatever like in your family?!"   
"Whatever..." Squall and Laguna both said.   
Rinoa laughed, "Oh there's my father!"   
Squall grabbed her hand before she went off. "Rinoa..."   
"Yes?"   
Squall cleared his throat. "Excuse me, people in this room! I need to make an... announcement!"_ Eesh...announcements..._   
The music stopped and everyone turned to Squall.   
Squall took a breath. _This is to awkward..._ He took out the tiny blue velvet box and bent down on one knee. Quistis saw what was happening and told the band to play Waltz for the Moon softly. The music began, quietly, giving the room and mist of love.   
"Rinoa...will you marry me?" Squall said the words as clearly as possible.   
Rinoa smiled her biggest smile she had ever smiled to him. "Of course! Yes! I will!" Rinoa jumped into Squall's arms.   
The crowd clapped and cheered. Irvine screamed over the crowd. "You did it man!"   
Laguna smiled softly. _Ah, my son. Engaged...that sure reminds me...oh Raine..._   
After the couple hugged for another minute, Rinoa let go and took the ring. She smiled and took of her necklace and slipped the ring on. "I love you Squall."   
"Me to," Squall sighed in relief that she had said yes and everything was done.   
Selphie cried over the microphone. "Now let the party begin!!!!!!!!!"   
Quistis instructed the band to quickly play Waltz for the Moon louder. Rinoa and Squall smiled over at her, and they began to dance. Quistis smiled at the two when she felt arm around her waist.   
"Care to dance my lady?" Seifer whispered into her ear.   
Quistis giggled softly. "Of course."   
Irvine and Selphie danced slowly. Neither had really danced before, but they didn't care. Zell was at the food tables. Eating all the hot dogs while Bella, the pig tailed girl complained that eating hot dogs weren't as romantic as the other couples were dancing.   
Rinoa stared into Squall's eyes. "This feels like the first day we met."   
"But even better," Squall smiled back and they both looked up as fireworks struck the sky.   
Laguna and Caraway both came up to them. "Rinoa dear..."   
Rinoa smiled at him and walked him over to the balcony. "All I have to say is...I forgive you...father."   
Caraway smiled, "Thanks Rinoa..."   



	3. Mysterious Voice

thedeathstar3 Author's note: Hmm...the Death Star might appear in this chapter...maybe, probably. Maybe in chapter 4...just a little note, the Death Star is not a star in the sky, it's a person. Heh, just for the people that didn't know. 

**The Death Star******

Chapter Three: Mysterious Voice 

That night was all it took. Rinoa woke up as Squall rubbed his eyes. They smiled at each other. "Squall, you should act like this more often, I do say."   
"Whatever..."   
Rinoa sighed, "Back to yourself...you must have had to much wine last night. The normal you would never sleep with me naked." She rolled her eyes and got her clothes on and walked off to the bathroom.   
Squall pulled on his white T-shirt and black jeans when he heard Rinoa moan. He quickly darted for the bathroom.   
Rinoa had threw up, luckilly into the sink. "I don't feel so good..."   
"You should go see Dr Kadowaki," Squall grimaced at the smell.   
"I will..." She started washing the sink and letting the drain out.   
Squall headed for his fur coat. "Rin, I'm going on a mission..."   
"Aww...and you're gonna leave me all behind aren't you?" Rinoa pouted.   
He frowned, "Yes...in your state you should rest. You might be throwing up the whole way."   
"Fine..."   
_How odd...Rinoa usually puts up a fight..._   
"So what's this mission about?" Rinoa asked as she washed her face.   
Squall leaned against the wall. "Nothing serious. Just going to Trabia Garden. They've finally finished repairing their Garden. Selphie and Irvine are coming to. Quistis, Seifer, and Zell are staying here."   
"Well, that doesn't sound to bad...at least I'm not the only one left here." Rinoa walked out of the bathroom.   
Squall smiled at her. "Well, I have to go now. I'll be back in two days."   
"Two days? Just to see a Garden takes two days?!" Rinoa said in shock as she put down her brush.   
He nodded, "I think we have to help them with something..."   
"Ok then...be back soon..." Rinoa kissed Squall on the forehead and watched him take his gunblade and his gloves and walked off.   
Rinoa held her stomach. It was hurting. "I think I'll go visit the infirmary...soon."   
* * *   
Edea woke up with a start. She got up and saw that Cid was already out of the room and probably in the office. _That dream... can it be true?_ After many expriences with dreams, Edea wasn't so sure if this dream may be true like many other of her dreams. She shook her head. _If it is true... the world might be in danger once again..._   
* * *   
Zell, Bella, Quistis, and Seifer sat around their table, discussing about last night's party. Rinoa came in and sat down beside Zell. "So what's up?"   
All eyes went to Rinoa. "No, don't ask us. What's up with Squall and you?" They all said slyly.   
Rinoa blushed a deep red. "Nothing...well...not completely nothing...you guys are really nosey!"   
"No we aren't! So is Irvine now right? That you two might have done something serious?!" Zell asked, putting an arm around Bella.   
"Uh...yeah...he just might be right..." Rinoa laughed.   
"Ah ha! Purberty boy has struck at last!" Seifer chuckled.   
Quistis took a bite out of her bacon. "So...those three are at Trabia."   
"Yep. He just had to leave right after proposing to me!" Rinoa sighed.   
Bella said, "Hey! When is the wedding anyways?!"   
"Oh yeah...we discussed about it last night. It's not that far from now...April 3rd. Almost a month away only." Rinoa replied happily.   
"Oh cool! Selphie's going to have to start planning another party...oh, but this is a wedding! Even more planning for her," Zell said and stuffed a hot dog in his mouth.   
Rinoa stood up as she felt another tummy ache hit. "I think I need to go to the washroom...well see you guys!" And she hurridly walked off to Squall and her room. _What is wrong with me?! Did I eat something wrong yesterday?_   
She entered her bathroom ready to throw up but she didn't. Instead she heard a voice. A little girl's voice.   
_Mommy... _It called.   
Rinoa spun around in all direction. "Huh? Who's there?!"   
_Mommy! _It called again.   
Rinoa looked disperatly around the bathroom. "Who are you?! Where are you?!"   
The little girl giggled. _Mommy!_   
And all was black.   
__


	4. Shocking News

thedeathstar4 Author's note: Ok, this might be the chapter where the death star will appear. I'll explain in the story what or who that is and what they can do. For now, just read on. Also, thanks for the people that have left nice comments and have kept me writing. 

**The Death Star******

Chapter 4: Shocking News 

Rinoa awoke to find herself lying on the bathroom floor. She slowly stood up. _How long have I been unconcious?_ She thought as she walked over to the clock perched on the night table. To her shock, the time hadn't changed at all! _That little girl...that voice...who? _Rinoa decided to wash her face, maybe she was dreaming. Just then she threw up again. _Fine, I'm going to the stupid infirmary!_   
She went out the door and quickly headed for the infirmary. She knocked on the door and stepped into the bright clean room.   
"Oh hi dear!" Dr Kadowaki smiled.   
Rinoa smiled back. "I think I may be sick of some sort..."   
"Okay...describe it," Dr Kadowaki took a clipboard and a pencil.   
"Well, after the day of my birthday party...in the morning, I threw up. After that, I've been having tummy aches and throwing up..." Rinoa explained. "Is there something wrong with me?"   
Dr Kadowaki smiled oddly. "Not really...well, if you tell me something. Have Squall and you...like you know...done anything together of that type of thing."   
Rinoa blushed and nodded slowly.   
"Well...you have a baby!" Dr Kadowaki exclaimed happily.   
Rinoa stood there in shock. "I do?! But we just slept together for one night! It wouldn't react that fast would it? Doesn't it take like a few months?!" She was still in shock.   
"Don't get so shocked. It's a natural thing humans do...or sorceress...hmmm....I never thought of sorceress' giving birth. I'm not really sure if it will be the same as humans." The docter explained.   
Rinoa sat down by a nearby chair. "Do...do you think that my baby might be a sorceress?"   
Kadowaki stayed silent for a while then replied, "It could be likely...I think you should ask Edea about this sorceress stuff. For now, just take care of yourself. If anything goes wrong, just come here."   
"Thanks," Rinoa left without another word, still quite shocked.   
_I have a baby! Squall's baby! I'm a mother! He's a father! Wow! What if Squall doesn't want the baby? What if..._ Rinoa bumped into Quistis.   
"Sorry Quisty!"   
Quistis nodded, "It's ok. I wasn't looking to. Did you just come from the infirmary?"   
"Yes..."   
"Oh, what's wrong?" Quistis asked.   
Rinoa slowly replied. "This may be shocking...but I...have...a....baby!"   
Quistis took a few seconds to let the words hit her then she clapped her hands together. "Oh my god Rinoa! Really?! So Squall's a father!" She laughed at the thought.   
"Yep! Don't tell Squall yet...I want to tell him myself..." Rinoa smiled. "What if I'm not a good mother?"   
Quistis give Rinoa a little hug. "You would do fine!"   
Rinoa smiled gratefully at Quistis. "Thanks."   
* * *   
Edea went to open her door when she heard a soft knock. "Oh Rinoa, hi there."   
"Hi Edea! I was wondering if you would help me on some sorceress stuff..." Rinoa asked.   
Edea smiled lovingly at Rinoa. "Of course. Come in."   
The former sorceress led Rinoa to a seat and took a seat herself. "So what's wrong?"   
"I...have a baby!" Rinoa cried.   
Edea looked shocked and turned pale. "A baby...? Are...are...you positive?" She asked quickly.   
Rinoa looked into Edea's eyes questioningly, but shrugged it off. "Yes, I'm positive. I've been throwing up and I went to Dr Kadowaki and everything!"   
"Rinoa dear...listen to me..." Edea said slowly and fearfully.   
Rinoa leaned her head to one side. "Ok..." _Must be bad news..._   
"You are a sorceress. Have you noticed why Cid and I haven't had a baby, but instead had an orphanage?" Edea asked Rinoa.   
"Yes...I have noticed..."   
Edea tooka breath. "When sorceress give brith, they give birth to a Death Star. That is what they are called. Death Stars. But they are only called Death Stars if they were born to be a sorceress. If they aren't, then they are just human, and everything is fine."   
Rinoa nodded slowly, not really sure if she wanted to know more.   
Edea continued. "A Death Star has the powers to destroy the world, very easilly infact. They have the powers 50 times as powerful as Ultimecia. The reason that I don't dare give birth, is that I fear that it can be a Death Star. They can kill us all. No one can stop them..."   
"No! Isn't it possible to...to change them?! Teach them that it is wrong to destroy the world?!" Rinoa said desperately.   
Edea stayed silent for a few seconds. "I don't know...maybe...not likely...but no one knows cause no sorceress on the universe has given birth yet..."   
"I...I don't want to kill my baby..." Rinoa said, tears slowly forming at the brim of her eyes. "It's Squall's to! It's our blood...our...our baby."   
Edea nodded, "I understand...but you must understand that it may be a Death Star. The world will end easilly! Babies of a sorcerss get born fast. Maybe by the next week you'll have a big tummy!"   
"Well, what if it is human?" Rinoa whispered.   
"Then, the world is safe." Edea stated.   
Rinoa sighed, "I don't know what to do..."   
"Ask Squall dear...you two can make your decision...just remember that the world can be at sake..."   



	5. The Birth

thedeathstar5 Author's note: Ack! I've been lying! I've been saying that the Death Star will appear in that chapter and in that, but it hasn't! Heh! I won't try to predeict anymore! I hope you readers are enjoying this fic more...eh...this is my first fic I ever posted. Well plaese R&R. 

**The Death Star******

Chapter 5: The Birth 

Squall, Selphie, and Irvine stepped off the Ragnorak. They entered Balamb Garden. Squall was immediately greeted by Rinoa.   
"Squall! You're back!" She gave him a hug.   
He hugged back. "So how are you?"   
"...Ummm...can we have a little talk...?" Rinoa said softly.   
Squall nodded, his eyes full of concern. "Ok Rinoa, just tell me what's wrong."   
Rinoa and Squall walked to their room and sat down on their bed. "Well...I went to the infirmary."   
"Are you sick?! Are you ok?!" Squall said quickly and put his hand on Rinoa's forehead, seeing if she had a fever.   
Rinoa laughed a little. "I'm fine...but I...we...we have a baby!" She quickly said.   
Squall repeated her words to himself, not really beiliving what he heard. _We have a baby! We have a baby!_ Squall looked at Rinoa with an odd expression in which Rinoa had never seen Squall have.   
"Umm...Squall? Are you ok?"   
Squall let out his breath. "Rinoa...we have a baby!" He smiled widely. "We have a baby!"   
Rinoa smiled up at him. "Don't be so happy yet...I'm a sorceress...I give birth sooner...maybe next week or two! If I give birth to a sorceress...they will be a Death Star! Death Stars are powerful sorcerss! I'm so scared Squall! I don't want to kill our baby...but if we don't...and it is a Death Star...then..." Rinoa cried into Squall's chest.   
Squall sat there numb. _Baby...Death Star...evil..._ Squall hugged Rinoa tightly. "Rin...are you sure it will be a sorceress? It might be a human right?"   
"Right...but what if it isn't!" Rinoa cried.   
Squall and Rinoa's eyes met. "...If this concerns the whole world's danger...I think our choice..."   
"Is to kill our baby..." Rinoa said softly and cried. "Before it is born..."   
* * *   
The news of Rinoa's baby had spread quickly and Selphie was as hyper as ever. "Oh my golie gosh! Rin you have a baby!"   
Everyone was at the cafeteria. Rinoa looked at Squall and she sighed, "Not for long..."   
All her friends looked confused. "Huh?"   
Squall sighed to. "We can't have the baby...it might be a Death Star...which is a sorceress born from a sorceress...the Death Star can easilly take over the world...we can't let that happen just because of our baby."   
Everyone was speechless. Quistis looked hard at Squall. "So Rinoa's going to put the baby down...?"   
Rinoa slowly nodded, "Yes...for the world..."   
"I'm so sorry..." Bella whispered.   
Irvine and Zell both were speechless. Selphie wasn't any jumpier anymore. "Poor little baby..." She mumbled softly under her breath.   
* * *   
_Mommy...mommy! _The little girl's voice called.   
Rinoa turned around to the direction of the voice in the darkness. "Who are you?"   
_Mommy! Why do you want to kill me? _The voice said sadly.   
"Oh my god, you're my baby!" Rinoa cried and looked around.   
_Why? Why do you want to kill me?! _The voice said, now it sounded sad.   
Rinoa felt a tear slip down her cheek. "I really don't want to! But, you might be a Death Star and..."   
_ I'll be good when I get born! I'll be good!_   
Rinoa closed her eyes. "I'm sorry...but I have to..."   
Then everything was gone.   
Rinoa awoke and sat up. Cold sweat trickling down her face. She looked to her right. Squall was sleeping, calmly. Rinoa sighed. _Did my baby just talk to me? Like it did in the washroom? Impossible...babies don't talk...it's not even born yet!_   
She layed back down and tried to go back to sleep.   
* * *   
The next morning, Rinoa tried to get up but in shock that her tummy was already quite big. She yelped which awoke Squall and he to looked at the round stomach in shock.   
"I didn't know it would be that quick!" Rinoa cried.   
Squall got up. "Do you think it's time?"   
"I guess...it's so soon..." Rinoa winced. "Just kicked..."   
Squall smiled, "Already kicking...sure growing fast..."   
"And sure dead fast..." Rinoa said softly.   
They both changed and went to the infirmary. Rinoa sighed, "Dr Kadowaki...we want the baby dead...today..."   
"So soon?" Dr Kadowaki asked.   
Squall nodded, "It's growing quite fast. Faster than we think..."   
"Ok then...Squall can you just wait outside?"   
Squall relucntantly left his angel and sat on the nearby seats outside the infirmary. Rinoa laid down on the infirmary bed as Dr Kadowaki got what she needed. All of a sudden, a bright purple light surrounded Rinoa before the docter could start.   
_Mommy! Why do you want to kill me?! _A very angry voice asked.   
Squall, hearing the little kids voice quickly went into the infirmary to see Rinoa's surrounded by purple light. "What the heck?!"   
_Daddy! Why do you all want to kill me?!_   
Squall looked at Rinoa for an answer. Rinoa give him a nodd, "It's our daughter..."   
The purple light shrank and came out of Rinoa's tummy.   
_You are all mean! _The girl's voice screamed.   
Everyone in the room looked in horror as the purple light disappeared. All that was left was a baby.   
Rinoa looked over to Squall, fear in her eyes. Squall look back into Rinoa's round brown eyes. "She's...born..."   
Rinoa's tummy had flattened. Dr Kadowaki picked up the baby. "This baby looks human..."   
"Human?! Do you think?" Rinoa said, a hint of hope in her voice.   
The doctor nodded, "It may be human...I'll do a few DNA checks and tests and blood samples. We should be able to see if it is a sorceress or not. If it isn't, then you got yourself a little girl!"   
Squall smiled at Rinoa. She smiled back.   
"Maybe our baby isn't a Death Star..." 


	6. The Death Star

thedeathstar6 Author's note: Time is passing fast or else this fic will take forever to finish! Anyways...I have nothing else to say...read on please! =) *hint, maybe what you believe is going to happen, isn't really going to be true. 

**The Death Star**

Chapter 6: The Death Star 

(1 year later)   
Rinoa smiled as Squall called softly, "Come on Rena, come to daddy!"   
The little one year old stared at Squall and stood up and walked a few steps and stumbled over. Rinoa smiled, "She walked!"   
"She did!" Squall laughed as Rena walked over to Squall.   
A year had passed, and nothing about the Death Star was mentioned, for Rena, was sure human. Squall was still commander of Garden but they were given a bigger room for three of them needed a bigger room. Rinoa crouched down beside Squall and picked up Rena and held her close to her.   
"...Ma...ma..."   
"Oh my gosh! She said mama!" Rinoa giggled.   
"She learns fast..." Squall said.   
Rinoa looked at Squall. "Of course she does! She's our little angel!"   
_And you're mine._ Squall thought.   
"Dada!" Rena cried.   
Squall smiled at the little girl. "Don't you think Rena is a bit different? She learns really fast..."   
Rinoa shrugged, "Well, she was born from a sorceress and a commander of Garden." Rinoa teased.   
"Whatever..."   
Rena looked up at her mother. _Fools..._   
Rinoa stood up, still holding Rena. She put her in the crib and looked lovingly into Rena's brown eyes, just like Rinoa's. The hair colour was like Squall's, but still there wasn't alot of hair. Rinoa tucked Rena in, when all of a sudden, one of the legs of the crib broke.   
Rinoa stepped back in shock. "Squall!"   
Hearing the call and the crash of the crib, he hurridly went to Rinoa's side. "How did it break?!"   
"I...I don't know..." Rinoa said as she picked up Rena...who didn't cry the least bit, instead the little girl was laughing.   
Squall looked at the broken crib. "Guess we need a new one."   
"Yes! New one!" Rena repeated.   
Rinoa and Squall looked at the baby in shock. "Rena is just turning one today and she knows how to say a sentece!"   
"We better hurry, the birthday party for Rena is starting soon." They left for the Quad where Selphie had planned a little party for the girl.   
* * *   
When Selphie saw the couple appear she bounced all the way to them. "Oh! Let me hold Rena!" She pleaded.   
Rinoa handed over Rena. "Actually, she can walk now..."   
"Really?!" Selphie exclaimed and put down Rena to let her walk.   
"Yep!" Rena replied before Rinoa could say so.   
Selphie looked even more amazed. "So on it's birthday it learns how to speak and walk?!"   
"It's weird, but guess so," Squall replied and watched as Rena walked over to Quistis.   
"Rena! You can walk!" They heard Quistis say.   
Rena looked up into the blue eyes o Quistis'. "I can aunty Quisty."   
"Oh my god! You she say sentences!" Quistis said.   
Rinoa nodded, "Only one to..."   
Then Irvine went onto the stage of the Quad. "Attention please!"   
The people looked at Irvine.   
"Today, we are all here to celebrate our Commander's daughter's first birthday!" Irvine announced cheerfully. "Now, will Squall and Rinoa please bring Rena onto the stage!"   
Squall and Rinoa walked Rena up the steps which Rena walked up easily. She walked up to the microphone Irvine held and reached for it.   
Irvine looked amazed but nethertheless handed over the microphone to the little one year old.   
"Hi everyone!" Rena said over the microphone.   
Everyone gasped and murmers could be heard going "She can talk!" and "She can walk!"   
Rena stood there, then she continued speaking. "You are all stupid people!" Then she started laughing crazilly.   
Rinoa looked at Squall. Her eyes round with fear.   
"SeeDs and humans! I am the Death Star! The only one in the univerese right now!" Rena declared.   
The little one year old was surrounded by purple light. Her hair grew long, up to her waist, with red highlights in them. She grew taller and skinnier. Her face looked older. The age of a ten year old, dressed in a dark purple dress that hit the floor.   
"Mommy..." She almost said sadly. She turned her now glowing yellow eyes to Rinoa.   
Rinoa looked at her daughter fearfully. "Rena...but...you're human! We made sure you were...we..."   
"Ha! I knew if I wasn't human you and daddy will kill me! So I hid all my sorceress powers away, and I couldn't after a year," Rena said, her eyes full of anger. "Why do you want to kill me?!"   
Squall looked at his daughter. "Rena...you know why...you are a Death Star..."   
"Is that why?! Couldn't you have thought that I could be good?! I can understand life, not to kill people! I would only learn faster...have strong sorceress powers!" Rena screamed at her parents.   
Rinoa slowly walked closer to her use to be one year old daughter. "Rena...we...we thought about it, if you were a Dark Star...if it was possible to change your behavior...but maybe when you got older, you wouldn't listen to me or daddy anymore!"   
Rena stared at Rinoa angrilly and sent a powerful blast at her which sent her flying into Squall and they both hit the wall. Zell, Irvine, Quistis, Selphie, and Bella quickly rushed to their friends aid.   
Rena look at her parents. _You don't want me...you want to kill me..._ And she disappeared. 


	7. Deaths

thedeathstar7 **The Death Star**

Chapter 7: Deaths 

The five SeeDs and one sorceress sat around in Cid's office, all aware of what might happen.   
"The world is in danger once again..." Edea said, her eyes clearly told sadness.   
Cid reluctantly nodded, "I'm afraid so. We never thought that after beating Ultimecia, that the world would really be in trouble...not this much..."   
"Why? We were sure that Rena was human!" Rinoa cried angrilly.   
"Somehow, she concealed it, and couldn't any longer after a year..." Edea expained calmly to Rinoa.   
Squall looked at the floor, no emotion on his face. "What...what are we going to do...?" His voice was soft, clearly showing worry.   
Cid sighed, "I think you all know what we must do to save the world..."   
"Kill her."   
* * *   
Sorceress Rena wandered around the streets of Balamb City, not really caring if many people were staring at her. _Why do my parents want to kill me? So what if I'm a Death Star and I can destroy the world! I don't have to..._ Rena thought angrilly, the moon's glow casting an eerie look on her. She clenched her fists and without thought she sent a Thundaga at a nearby women who was slowly walking past. The women fell to the floor. Dead.   
Rena didn't take a look. She sat down beside the rolling waves. _If they think I will destroy the world...then i won't disappoint them._   
_* * *_   
"How are we suppose to find Rena in this big darn world?!" Zell asked, fustrated that they had to kill Rena.   
Quistis shrugged, "What if she isn't even going to destroy the world?"   
"Yeah! Maybe she's innocent!" Selphie hoped.   
Rinoa silently looked out the window. "I wish...but we all saw what happened...at the Quad..."   
Squall put an arm around Rinoa and held her tightly. "When we face her, stay calm...we're saving millions of people out there..."   
"It's true...but..." Rinoa saw a big explosion eruprt right in the center of Balamb City.   
Squall had seen it to, from the window it was clearly seen. "Everyone, get your weopons..."   
They all ran from the cafeteria and out into the dark night. Squall drove them to Balamb City, Zell was frantic.   
"What if ma and pa aren't safe?!" Zell cired desperatly, jumping off the car when it hadn't fully stopped.   
The city was blazing from smoke...there were people rushing out, some were crying. Squall walked up to a middle aged man and asked, "Who did this?"   
"Little girl!" Was all he said.   
The rest had heard. Rinoa closed her eyes, a tear slipped from one of them. Zell screamed over the cries and other screams of the people of the city. "We have to stop the fire!"   
Everyone nodded. Rinoa raised her hand, using her sorceress powers to cast a powerful water spell. The others did to, but it wasn't helping. Then, out of the flames, Rena walked out from them. Her eyes reflected the balzing flames, the ten year old glared at her parents, then at Quistis, Zell, Selphie,Bella, and Irvine.   
"Stop Rena!" Rinoa cried.   
Rena glared at her mother. "Why should I?! You people want to kill me, and so I want to kill you!"   
"Then don't hurt the other innocent people!" Squall told his daughter firmly.   
"Then why did you want to hurt me? I was innocent," Rena said, without a word she sent a purple blast of energy that knocked all of them down. They all blacked out.   
* * *   
Zell awoke first. Seeing that the fire had stopped, he looked in horror, at the remains of the little city that once stood proud and tall. He ran. To his home, when he was a little child...where he spent some time of his life. When he got there, he cried. He could here footsteps coming up behind him. Bella put a hand on his shoulder.   
"Zell...don't cry..." Bella's words choked as she saw the bodies of Zell's famliy.   
Quistis silently wept with Selphie and Rinoa. Irvine and Squall silently stood there. Zell kept on crying. Bella gave him a hug. "That's right...cry it all out..." Bella said softly.   
That was just what he did...cry...cry all his heart out...   
* * *   
Rena watched the scene, from behind the forests. _I will not have mercy on them... I will continue... _She flew off, in the direction of Delling City.   



	8. The Call

thedeathstar8 Author's note: Sorry for people who didn't like me killing Zell's parents...but it was just to make Rena look evil. Heh. Don't scream at me! There just might be another death... or I should say, LOTS of deaths.   
  
**The Death Star******

Chapter 8: The Call 

It had been a week since the death of Zell's parents. Zell was a bit better, but he was unusally quite now. Bella was always trying to comfort him, saying that life goes on and more things. Rinoa sighed. _Why must we kill her? _She kept asking herself. _Because she's evil stupid! _A little voice in her said. They would have to kill Rena soon, well, if they could get near her that is. The city of Balamb was in ruins, except for a few standing buildings. They would need a long time to repair, and the place was almost empty. Some people had died in the fire, many had fled from Balamb to find a safer place, some still remain, not wanting to leave their homes.   
* * *   
Rena landed behind a bush beside the mansion of General Caraway's. _This is the place...mommy's house...not mommy...my enemy's house... _She thought for a while, thinking if she should do what she was going to do. _Hmmm... he is my grandfather isn't he? So he's related to the bad people..._ Her eyes flashed a bright purple and she got up and walked towards the guards standing infront of the huge mansion.   
"Name? ID?" The first guard asked.   
Rena's eyes once again flashed purple and the two guards slumped to the ground, lifeless. She slowly approached the mansion, she went through the front door without opening it. She glided through the house, meeting a few maids and servants on the way, and killing them. Finally, she found a double doored bedroom. She stood outside and listened. General Caraway's voice...   
"Rinoa, are you still healthy? Have you been eating? Taking care of yourself?" She could hear the voice ask.   
Silence in the room then Caraway said more. "I'm glad to hear your ok, how's Squall?"   
Rena slowly went throught the walls of the door and floated over behind Caraway who didn't know the least bit that someone was behing him... Rena stretched out her left hand...   
_Thump_   
The phone dropped, Rinoa's voice going, "Daddy?! Daddy?!"   
* * *   
Rinoa dialed her phone number over and over but no one answered. She desperately dialed again. Still no answer. Squall came into the room. "Who are you calling?"   
"My dad! I was just talking to him a minute ago and then we got disconnected and I've been dialing over and over and no one is answering!" Rinoa cried.   
Squall sat down beside Rinoa. "He's fine...maybe he had to quickly go somewhere..."   
"Without saying bye?"   
Squall shrugged, "I don't know..."   
_Ring!_   
Rinoa quickly picked up the phone. "Hello?"   
"Is a Miss. Heartilly there?" A voice asked.   
"Yes, that's me...well I'm soon to be Mrs. Leonhart..." Rinoa replied.   
"It doens't matter. This is the police from Deling City, and we want to speak to you. Can you come to Deling tomorrow?" The police asked.   
"Yes...I can..." Rinoa stuttered and they hung up.   
"Who was it?" Squall asked.   
Rinoa looked into Squall's eyes. "P...P....olice....I think my father isn't ok..." Rinoa said desperatly.   
Squall hugged her, and she clung tightly to him. _Father...it's just been a week since we got back together... be ok..._   
* * *   
The next morning, Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, and Seifer went to Deling City. Zell didn't want to come, and Bella decided to stay with him. When they got to the police department Rinoa ran up to the officer.   
"Um...a officer phoned me last night and told me to come..."   
"You must be Miss. Heartilly then?" The officer questioned.   
Rinoa nodded quickly.   
"Follow this way." The officer led the way.   
Another officer was waiting in an office. Rinoa and the rest took a seat.   
"Well, I have bad news for you Miss. Heartilly..."   
Rinoa stayed silent while holding onto her necklace.   
"Your father is dead."   
It hit her head and she just kept on fidgeting with the necklace. _No! But that's not fair! I just got back with him and now he's gone! No...daddy!_   
"He...he's dead?" Rinoa stammered, Squall holding her hand tightly.   
The officer nodded sadly. "One of the servants ran out of the house and came to the police station. She said that there was a little girl in the house and was killing everybody...which is quite unusal. I little girl!"   
"Rena..." Rinoa said softly, then sobbed. _You killed your own grandfather Rena...how could you!?_   
"We're trying our best to find who did this."   
Rinoa stood up from her chair followed by her friends. "You don't have to...I know who it is..."   
With that she fled from the police station. Heading for home.   



End file.
